


Colors

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Sehun, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, colorblind au, cute nerdy jongin, everything is cute, happy endings, sekai - Freeform, side baekyeol, this is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin thinks the universe is sadistic for making everyone see black, white, and grey until they meet their soulmate, never knowing how long it takes. He dislikes being out of control, but when he meets his soulmate, that all changes for him.





	Colors

The universe is sadistic, Jongin thinks, as he sits across from his two friends discussing how the color red suits Chanyeol nicely. Jongin could tell the color difference in his hair since the black turned into a slate style grey, but it was still dark, so he assumed that red is a dark color. The universe is a horrible place, Jongin hummed at his own thought with a mental scowl at the laws of fate. It’s not that he’s particularly unfortunate enough to only see black, white, and scales of grey, but it’s unfortunate for everyone who hasn’t found their soulmate to only see the three colors in the scale. He definitely knew the way the universe worked by now, and some days he accepted the course of his life that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet at 24, thinking it’ll come when the universe planned his time. Some days though he’s restless, irritated, completely fed up with the fact that he can only see three colors, the three colors that haunted his very existence until birth. Jongin though, unlike fools who get restless and tired like he does, doesn’t do anything to rush the process. It’d be wasted effort, if it’s all planned how theorists and examples of said universal soulmates claim, he sees no point in rushing it if it’ll come to him with the right time and place.

The two friends are soul mates, it makes Jongin bitter sometimes since he wishes to find a love like that but for himself and personalized to him, plus it’s hard to keep a conversation sometimes when they talk about things he can’t relate to. Like now, and the color red, an unknown variable to Kim Jongin. “As nice as talking about the color red is, some of us can’t relate.” Jongin gestured to himself as he spoke out ‘us’, chuckling quietly at the sheepish smile of the other two. Baekhyun smiled faintly, nodding as he turned his body in the cramped cafeteria table. His slender pretty fingers laced with his boyfriend, Chanyeol’s larger hands, fingers laced delicately. “Sorry Nini, oh! So, Sehun totally made some guy super uncomfortable today in theater class.” Baekhyun giggled, head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder on the cloudy grey shirt. Jongin stopped wondering what color those clothes would be, he figured there’d be a time where one day he would know. “What’d he do now?” Jongin asked quietly with a smile on his lips.

He’s heard plenty of stories about this mysterious Sehun, plenty of nice things as well. Sehun apparently has a white dog named Vivi who looks like a cotton ball, Sehun loves him dearly. He likes to eat food, drink bubble tea (favorite is apparently strawberry and banana), enjoys fro-yo, also likes horror movies but is a romantic comedy type of guy, snarky and sassy but rather calm. Jongin liked all the things he’s heard about Sehun, but no one besides Baekhyun knows him, hence why Chanyeol calls Sehun ‘Baekhyun’s imaginary friend’.

“This guy was being a total homophobe today and Sehun kept asking all these questions to make the guy coil up and whatever. He whispered to me later that he was happy that wasn’t his soulmate, he said the guy was ugly inside and out, I agreed.” The table laughed at that, Jongin hummed, plush lips curling into a smile. “He hasn’t met his soulmate?” Baekhyun shook his head, sighing out quietly. “No, no eyes have turned colors yet. Not everyone is like Chanyeol and I who met one another at 15 you know.” Jongin nodded, he was used to hearing that sentence from the both of them, but in his defense his only two friends were the couple so he was used to seeing just a couple surrounding him. He forgets there are people still waiting like him too.

“Are we ever going to meet your imaginary friend, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol turned his head, cocky goofy smile on his lips as Baekhyun playfully glared. “Yes, you will. He’s really wanting to meet Jongin, not my shithead boyfriend who calls him my imaginary friend.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully at that. “I’d like to meet him.” Jongin hums out, flipping through his notebooks to make sure he has everything for his calc class, he was usually very prepared but it never hurts to double check. He’s always stood by that mentality proudly. “I tell him about you, he says you sound cute and he wants to see if you match what  I claim. I think he’ll be pleasantly surprised if he ever decides to meet you both.” Jongin groaned out loud, head tilted back and cupped his cheeks. “I forgot my calculator, listen I’ll see you guys later I gotta go to the dorms.” He scrambled out of the table, backpack slung over his shoulders and with a quick wave of his fingers he was gone.

 

Jongin spent the rest of his time running back to the dorms thinking about soulmates, the universe, it was something his brain thought very often of. He wanted to be someone who could let the universe take its course without questioning, but Jongin wasn’t like that whatsoever. He may have let the universe do it’s thing, but he was focused, practical, thought through everything carefully and every outcome before making a single decision, someone who liked to be in control of his own life to an extent and see to it how it goes. It feels weird to be told from a young age that your love is out there already and it lasts a lifetime, or however the universe lets the line run.

Most times it lasts a lifetime, some have one die before the other in some horrific accident or sickness, others never find a love and live life seeing black, white, and grey forever. Jongin shivers at the very thought of that, he is terrified of that option, he thinks about what his lover could possibly look like, or what color his eyes are. If there’s one thing that he’s sure of, his soulmate will be a he since he’s gay, the universe made him gay for a reason. Apart of him is also anxious to meet his soulmate because what if he turns out to be a total asshole? Or far too different that finding anything in common could be a roundabout and a whole strung out process like his parents?

His parents had a rather rough start if Jongin interpreted the stories correctly. His father was rude, his mother was snobby, and it took a bunch of work to get them where they were today. Despite Jongin being a realist (with slight optimism, he saw the glass just half filled with content, not half full, not half empty. But with a lemon wedge on the rim of the glass to make it more flavorful), wanted his soulmate to be made for him. Like Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they seemed to be a perfectly carved match that clicked instantly. They had disagreements like every couple would, but it wasn’t a process to click and make it work, it wasn’t like his parents.

He sighed out now, entering his dorm room to grab his calculator, and back out he went. Jongin thought often what his lover’s eye colors would look like. Everyone said when you meet your soulmate, you can see the color of their eyes, then the first universally timed kiss is when the world would flourish with color around them. Apparently, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had brown eyes but they were different. Baekhyun’s eyes were more grey in color where as Chanyeol’s reminded Baekhyun of warm chocolate. Jongin wouldn’t know either way, but he liked to know that out there was dimension in colors besides black, white, and grey.

Overall, Jongin is a very considerate, thoughtful, focused, reserved, determined person who can cut loose a little bit. He knows fighting the universe is pointless and going with it is the smartest thing to do, but he insists he’s normal for questioning it. He likes to have control of his future, naturally, he worries if whatever has control of the person he’s spending the rest of his life with is really perfect for him, he worries if it’ll ever happen. Jongin may also be a little bit of a worrier, but that’s okay he thinks. If he didn’t worry, he would feel like he didn’t care.

 

He pushed and shoved past people, commenting small genuine apologies with a concerned voice and making two second eye contact with each person he passes to insure that he does, in fact, mean the apology. He’s running late, something very unlike Jongin since he preferred to be early to properly set up his desk and notebook for whatever the lecture had prepared for him. He didn’t have much time to think about anything except rushing to his class and apologizing to the people he rudely passes by here and there. He made a sharp turn, feet almost slipping against the slick tile but he kept his balance, darting off once more down the hallway that was slightly cleared, he’s thankful for the cleared out hall. He slowed himself into a jog, it wasn’t rushed or forceful like his run but he still managed to bump into someone with broad shoulders.

He turned his head, repeating the process of turning his head to kindly apologize. “I’m so sorry” he said quiet and polite, but this time, the narrow eyes in front of him were something besides black, white, and grey. He didn’t know what color they were, but he felt his breath run thin in his throat as his legs compelled him to press on away from the male who barely spared him a glance. He shook his head, clearly thinking he was seeing things now from his mind earlier and pushed on, darting into his class.

Even if he tried, his mind would not let go of the fact that he saw a _color_ , a warm one in fact that still maintained coldness to it. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, he reasoned, thinking that someone he barely got a good look at was his soulmate and he just ran the fuck by him. He mentally groaned, trying to think of anything that maybe a white blended with a black, a grey or something got caught by a bright dull white light and blended, something, anything.

He wasn’t going to accept that he really just ran past his soulmate for a fucking calculus class. His mind was racing at a million thoughts per hour, not even taking notes (very unlike A+ student Kim Jongin), trying to think of anything to excuse that he ran past his soulmate for a class he had a friend in to give him the notes for. He scrunched his nose up, puffing his cheeks out. He wasn’t entirely to blame either, the guy ran past him too, and who knows, maybe it wasn’t a real color, maybe it was just lights and a grey that Jongin got confused with a real color. He liked that explanation much better than the other option, and he also remembered that if he wore to run by his soulmate, the universe planned it this way. The universe is sadistic, Jongin thinks one more time that certainly won’t be the last.

 

“Sehun saw the eye color today! He thinks so, he’s pretty sure. Said the guy was super pretty from what he grasped. They were both running pretty fast.” Baekhyun panted, running to the table and jumping himself into the chair, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek with a faint hum. “How was he sure it was a color if they were running pretty fast?” Jongin tuned them out half the time, even though he was happy Sehun saw the eyes, he did find it strange that he also came across someone running fast. Jongin rubbed at his puffy lips, listening to  Baekhyun now. “Well it was unlike anything he had seen before, he said it was definitely not black, grey, or white. It was warm he said. My guess is brown.” Jongin lifted his eyes up, exhaling softly from his nose. “That’s odd.” They both looked to him, scrunched up looks of confusion. “What is, Jonginnie?”

Jongin wasn’t sure if he should share his possible eye color experience, but he felt like maybe if he did, they’d tell him if he were delusional or not. “I think I saw an eye color today. I ran into him, right? His shoulders are broad but anyway, his eyes were warm but cold at the same time. I was running pretty fast though, so I’ve been trying to reason with myself that maybe it was a light reflecting off black or something, but like, it wasn’t like any type of black, grey, or white I had ever seen.” The two grinned, Chanyeol looked proud while Baekhyun squealed happily. “Oh my god you both saw an eye color today!”

Chanyeol hummed, looking over at Baekhyun. “That’d be super hilarious if their soulmates were one another and they just ran by each other for a class they can make up another time.” Jongin rolled his eyes, lifting his foot to kick Chanyeol in the shin, smiling proudly when he whimpered. “You two have to meet,  I told him more about you today and you forgetting your calculator, he said it’s cute how you’re organized like that.” Jongin blushed softly, dipping his attention back to the homework.

Jongin now felt his heart spring with butterflies and warmth, hands holding his face with a faint giggle passing his lips. He had a soul mate out there for him, he wasn’t destined to be someone who would be forever alone and die never seeing in color, never feeling love. “He can meet now, at that diner across the street? That okay?” Jongin nodded, shuffling his stuff in his backpack except for the notebook currently in his hands, walking while perfecting a few problems while Chanyeol and Baekhyun guided him along.

“Nini, I understand you’re a nerd but when you meet Sehun I’m going to need to take your nose out of the book.” Jongin nodded, blowing him off as he was finally starting to understand the formula, making sloppy marks on it as they walked. His mind was preoccupied now, surprisingly not thinking about the eye color, but maybe it was because he felt at ease that there was someone in deed out there for him.

The diner smelled like kimchi, Jongin smiled at that, his favorite. They were shown to a booth, to which Jongin still kept his head dipped down into his notebook. His phone vibrated now in his pocket, humming he took it out and accepted the call without checking who it even was. “Hello?” He spoke quiet, finished a problem. “Hey, Nini, can you come over real fast? I’m having a dilemma and everyone else is fucking useless and I’d rather die before I ask  Chanyeol for advice.” Jongin giggled at that, immediately recognizing Kyungsoo’s voice. “Yeah, on my way. Don’t die.”

Jongin finally lifted his head, hanging up the phone and started to stand up. “Where are you going?” Jongin looked down at them, smiling sympathetically. “Kyungsoo needs my stellar advice, here I’ll leave my calc notebook for you Yeol, give it to me later before you go to bed, send Sehun my condolences.” Jongin watched the other two nod, barely catching Chanyeol say something about how Jongin was a great friend as he dipped out, passing by broad shoulders but this time his eyes were on the ground, making sure he didn’t trip over the uneven concrete.

 

Jongin got his notebook back but it was filled with cute doodles from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, even Sehun doodled. Jongin liked his the best since they were happy abstract ones that were rather cute and, well, mochi. It made Jongin smile fondly, he felt fond towards a stranger. It wasn’t really Sehun’s fault that Jongin was a stranger, but today he was determined to meet this person. He sat down in the cafeteria, listening to Baekhyun convince Sehun to come to the cafeteria despite it being nine in the morning. “What’d Kyungsoo need?” Jongin turned his attention to Chanyeol, ignoring Baekhyun murmur a ‘see you shortly’ to the other male on the end of the phone line.

“He fell in love with someone who isn’t his soulmate and he said he didn’t know if he should even bother with it. Honestly, I told him he should do whatever his heart leads him to do and if he ends up falling in love with his soulmate, the other person will have one too.” Jongin shrugs, he’s never heard of unrequited soulmate stories, thank God for that. He knew the universe was sadistic, but not sadistic enough to have one person see eye color while the other sees eye colors of someone else. Chanyeol nodded, face in a thoughtful expression. “I don’t think I could do that. If I felt myself starting to love someone else before Baekhyun, I would pull myself from it.” Jongin tilt his head to the side, shoulders drawing a shrug. “You say that since you’ve been with him for nine years. People who haven’t found their soulmates have more open options I guess.”

“Sehun should be coming shortly.” Baekhyun spoke excitedly, a content grin on his lips. Chanyeol smiled over at his boyfriend, lovingly and fond, Jongin loved seeing that. “Good, Sehun and you would really hit it off, Nini. Besides everything you already know, he’s kind of shy in a different way? His sense of humor is sarcastic and witty, plenty of puns and plus he laughs at everything, kind of like you. Oh! He also likes anime and manhwa, nerd shit like that.”

Jongin rolled his eyes at that as he retained the information about the stranger. “Sorry that not everybody is into tentacle hentai porn like you and actually enjoy nerd shit.” Baekhyun now cocked his eyebrow, folding his hands beneath his chin. “Do you have something to tell me?” Chanyeol shook his head, sputtering as Jongin and Baekhyun laughed at the floundering Chanyeol. Baekhyun checked his phone and Jongin noticed the pout fall on his lips. “Sehun’s tutoring session is running late, so you’ll have to meet another time.” Jongin nodded, getting out of the chair.

“I have a class to run to, so, catch you guys later yeah?” Jongin smiled waving a goodbye, humming as to why the universe wasn’t giving Sehun and Jongin the opportunity to meet. It was starting to bother him since he knew enough about the other male to have nothing but positive opinions, wonder what he looked like, etc. Natural curiosity of hearing so much about someone and never actually seeing or meeting them was getting to Jongin. He was hoping he’d be able to meet the other soon, he figured if the universe had a say in their love, he was pretty sure it had a say in who he was friends with.

 

He knew standing in the middle of a packed atrium trying to spot Chanyeol was a horrible idea. Baekhyun is too short for Jongin to try to see, so when it comes to finding his friends his bet is usually Chanyeol. He mentally curses, he knew this would be a whole lot easier since apparently the red Chanyeol has isn’t a normal hair color for people to have so, spotting it would be much easier if he wasn’t stuck seeing three colors. Well, four now if he counts whatever color he thinks he saw.

He spun around with his eyes looking in every which way, checking his phone every now and then for a text or a sign of life in general. He sighed frustrated, turning around once more before bumping into a set of broad shoulders again. This time he looked up to see narrow eyes, a color besides black, white, or grey stared back at him. Jongin’s lips were parted, a bit awestruck if he were to be totally honest. His soulmate was beautiful, stunning, just Jongin’s type. “Um, I’m sorry for bumping into you twice now.” He managed out shyly, lips barely curling into a smile out of nerves flooding his system. The other blinked for a few moments, laughing quietly with a hand pressing to the back of his neck. “It’s alright, um, why are you standing in the middle of an atrium by the way? It’s not too safe, you’ll end up in circumstances like this you know.”

Jongin held his hands to his chest, his stomach felt warm, the other’s voice was so nice and light, higher pitched than his own mellow low one. “Right! I was looking for my friends, you see the color too right?” He asked, finding himself only captivated with whatever the warm yet cold color was in front of him, he knew it was a darker eye color like whatever Chanyeol and Baekhyun had. Brown, he remembers, Chanyeol said the two of them had brown eyes. The other nodded with a grin on his lips, sighing out in relief if Jongin was correct. “Yeah, yeah I see the color, what’s your name?” Jongin’s lips parted to speak until he heard a familiar screech.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun yelled across the atrium, darting out to them both and immediately jumping onto him, groaning as their balance was lost, sending them to the floor. Jongin’s face scrunched up, looking up at the awestruck other from the floor. “Jongin.” He confirmed awkwardly through a wince of pain, getting up and playfully shoving Baekhyun. “Jongin this is Sehun.” Jongin blinked up at the other, smiling wider now, staring fondly into his eyes. He didn’t have a favorite color yet, but he was sure brown was his favorite. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jongin spoke softly, feeling his chest ignite with butterflies swirling around heavy in his chest. “I can say the same for you.”

Baekhyun latched his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, chin resting on it. “Did we miss something?” Jongin looked at Baekhyun, then Sehun, exchanging a quick shy giggle, then back to Baekhyun. “Remember when I said I saw a color?” Baekhyun nodded, dumbly staring at Jongin before back to Sehun, then back to Jongin, squealing loud in Jongin’s ear. Chanyeol pulled his obnoxiously loud boyfriend off Jongin’s shoulder, holding him still through his excited thrashing. “Fuck oh my god! This is so amazing. Am I the universe? I totally shipped you two together!” Baekhyun paused, singing now. “Jongin and Sehun, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S,” Chanyeol’s large hand clamped over the other’s mouth, looking at the blushing Jongin and Sehun apologetically. “Sorry about him. So hey, how does it feel to know you both skipped a chance on meeting one another for a class.” Jongin lifted his foot to give the other a swift kick to the shin again, smiling proudly at the whimper of pain from his mouth.

 

Sehun is definitely handmade for Jongin, he thinks, or he’s handmade for Sehun. They didn’t need to talk about much or be loud, but at the same time they were loud enough for one another and they managed to fill the silence perfectly timed. Sehun has a lot more than what his friends told him, Jongin also noticed. He noticed how sweet Sehun looks when he laughs and his eyes crinkle, nose scrunches up and lips go into a happy smile that reminds him of the capital letter d. He’s smart, he could talk to Jongin about anything that Jongin could think of, plus the other liked Star Wars. A mega plus. Jongin also learned that when there was a chance, Sehun filled in the blanks with his own personality. Jongin likes to dance but never has anyone to dance with, Sehun mentioned how it was the same for him. Jongin didn’t like coffee, Sehun likes bubble tea. Jongin likes sleeping on the left side of the bed, Sehun prefers the right. They both liked oversized sweaters, except Jongin liked to wear them and Sehun thought it would be cute to see Jongin in one of his own.

It’s dizzying, Jongin thinks, to finally meet the person who’s been destined to be with him since he was born or before then even. Dizzying that someone straight from his dreams sat in front of him, cutely talking about his passion to be a playwright while the thick straw of the bubble tea was in between his thin lips. Dizzying that a single color was slowly starting to become everything. He noticed it wasn’t even that because it was the first color he’d ever seen, but he felt this natural pull and want to Sehun that he couldn’t describe. He’d read articles about these things, Baekhyun and Chanyeol told him the same, that it’s all like a natural instantaneous wildfire after you meet your person.

Jongin noticed that Sehun lulled in between his words, taking a few moments here and there to fully think through his sentences as he’s speaking them, then rush them out with a shy smile playing on his lips. Sometimes he’d just stare at Jongin before shaking his head to himself, speaking once more. Jongin wasn’t any better, he’s noticed. He’d erupt into giggles if he felt himself get flustered at how fucking pretty Sehun is, he would get a little lost on his words which was definitely unusual considering he’s known for speaking and delivering his sentences out smoothly. He hid his face a lot, since Sehun was more vocal with compliments and Jongin could barely wrap his head around forming one that made sense and could be taken with a blush.

What was more shocking was how nicely Sehun’s hand fit Jongin’s. Their arms swung next to one another in the humid weather of outside, shyly smiling at one another. Jongin mainly kept his eyes on Sehun, considering he’s so pretty, he didn’t see why he wouldn’t just want to stare at him. Their palms were pressed to one another, warm but not overbearing, it brought Jongin a sense of comfort. Sehun’s soft hands compared to his own slightly calloused ones felt splendid in Jongin’s mind, he liked how Sehun’s skin would brush with goosebumps when he brushed his thumb across his knuckles. More than anything, Jongin’s noticed himself liking, he loved the way Sehun easily let Jongin’s name roll off his tongue. “Jongin?” Jongin shook himself from his never ending thoughts, but this time he didn’t mind what his brain was trained on.

“Sehun?” Sehun smiled at that, lips parted in a quick forethought before speaking. “I’d like to take you on a date sometime, if that’s okay?” Jongin nodded, giggling faintly from being flustered. “Yeah, I’d like that. Hanging out with you for the past hour has been the highlight of my past two months.” He admitted shyly, quickly bracing all his courage to lean up and kiss the other on the cheek. The smile on the thin pretty lips in front of him made his heart melt, it was such a happy one, eyes crinkled up more than  Jongin had seen that evening. “Friday at four, pick you up at your dorm?” Jongin nodded, biting down on his bottom lip for a moment. “It’s a date.”

 

Jongin likes dates, he definitely thought they were super fun when they were with Sehun. Sehun kept Jongin on his toes, prodding him away from being cautiously planned and careful. Jongin thought he wouldn’t like not being in control like that, but turns out he didn’t mind if he were in the hands of the other. Their first date was simple, a walk in the park with some ice cream where Jongin learned Sehun liked strawberry ice cream the best, Jongin liked chocolate the best, Sehun made a comment about they matched together perfectly. Jongin didn’t disagree. Their second date, in Jongin’s opinion, was his favorite since Sehun led them to an animal shelter to clean up puppies and play with them. He bonded with one in particular named Monggu, they were inseparable the entire time which Sehun commented that they were cute. Jongin had enough confidence to say that Sehun was cute and basked in the fact that he had flustered Sehun to leave him grinning.

They were on their third date now, Jongin sat next to Sehun in the other’s dorm watching a romantic comedy Sehun had been pumped to see. Jongin thinks it’s cute that Sehun is so easily excited over a rom-com, he finds it even more adorable to see the other on the edge of his seat during the climactic part of the film, pillow clutched tight to his chest with eyes wide and lips parted. To be very honest, Jongin didn’t know what was going on in the movie, Sehun was better than anything on any screen. “She got the guy!” Sehun clapped his hands together excitedly, making Jongin smile faintly and nod over to the screen to see the characters kissing. “You’re so cute.” Jongin murmured, hoping he was loud enough. When the clapping stopped, Jongin looked over to see Sehun staring at him, a faint fond smile on his lips. Sehun edged closer, fingers brushing through Jongin’s hair now as he looked the other over. “You didn’t watch the movie at all, you could’ve told me you didn’t like it or weren’t interested.”

Jongin wasn’t sure where all the confidence was coming from, he couldn’t find it in him to even be slightly shy. “You look so cute and happy watching it, you’re better than any movie.” He felt his cheeks heat, shyly smiling as he bit down on his bottom lip and let his head tilt downward, looking to the TV once more to watch the credits roll through. He chose to ignore the heavy gaze that drowned into him of nothing but sweetness and wanting, desire. Gentle fingertips is what finally caught his attention, breath hitching at not only how delicate Sehun held his chin between his fingers but how close they were. Sehun’s soft gentle breath hit his cheek, eyes pooling into one another with parted lips. “You’re everything I could ever want, Jongin.”

He didn’t get a chance to speak as lips pressed against his own, eyes immediately falling shut as he let his lips press back to Sehun’s. As if this weren’t their first time kissing one another, as if this was routine, as if this were meant to be. Jongin really loved how soft Sehun’s lips felt against his own, and how soft Sehun’s cheeks felt over the sharp cheekbones his thumbs found their way to. Their lips stayed still in the gentle yet sweet kiss, Jongin also found that Sehun’s lips tasted sweet like strawberries (Jongin remembered the bubble tea he had earlier that night), the warmth pouring into his lips made him feel high on a euphoric. Nothing could ever replace the way his chest swelled with warmth and an incredible heart stopping feeling, it was a perfect kiss, Jongin thinks. It was perfect because the kiss was with Sehun.

Soft lips pulled away from his own, he kept his eyes closed for a few minutes as their lips brushed together with breathy giggles here and there filling the space. Once he felt the warmth back away from him, letting his face get hit with cool air, his eyes opened to a world of color. Jongin’s eyes adjusted first to his own body at first, matching clothes thanks to Chanyeol but his skin was tan, bronze from what Baekhyun told him.

Then his eyes made direct contact to Sehun, Jongin knew Sehun made colors look good. Sehun’s skin was lighter than his own, lips a light color and hair black but Baekhyun was right. The light shined nicely in his hair making it look all different from the dullness he had seen before. There was a color to Sehun’s cheeks that Jongin thought was so sweet as he stared at the other sickeningly fond, biting down on his bottom lip happily through a smile, speechless. Jongin collected himself, scooting over to Sehun to press gentle kisses to the bridge of Sehun’s nose, then lips, cheeks, chin. “You’re so beautiful, you’re my favorite color.” Sehun giggled at that, hands moving to hold Jongin’s hips. “And you’re mine.”

 

Sehun’s lips are a pretty light pink, Jongin learned over a few days. When Sehun blushes his cheeks flush a pinkish-red, something that Jongin grew incredibly fond of and would do anything to see it at any given time. Turns out, Chanyeol and Sehun both had milky skin complexions, Jongin would describe Baekhyun as porcelain. Jongin saw the world in color now, but the only thing he ever wanted to see everyday was Sehun, next to him, with a smile on his pretty pink lips.

They held hands now, a few weeks later, watching a movie Jongin had picked out and exchanging kisses in between. His head was turned to look at his boyfriend who was enthralled into the movie, Jongin’s own pink plush lips curled into a smile as he watched the other, and squeezed his hand gentle to get the other’s attention. The pink flush filled Sehun’s cheeks, making Jongin giggle happily as he scoot over and rested his head on his shoulder. “Colors were made for you, Jongin.” Sehun spoke softly, moving his head back once Jongin barely lifted his to meet Sehun’s gaze. Jongin just smiled, shaking his head, brushing his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “We were made for each other, besides, you’re my favorite color, Sehun.” Sehun smiled, nudging his nose over Jongin’s before letting his forehead rest against the others. “And you’re mine.”

Jongin was grateful something was out of his control now, being in Sehun’s presence, holding hands and hot foreheads resting against one another while exchanging secrets softly was worth all the wait. Seeing black, white, and grey was all worth it to Jongin now. Like he said, Sehun is his favorite color, and waiting to see him was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> right so i've been dying to write a soulmate au and im really happy with this one. hope u all felt the same


End file.
